


BoneHeads Stories

by orphan_account



Series: Boneheads [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014), Grim Fandango, MediEvil (Video Games), Mystery Skulls Animated, One Piece, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of stories about the boneheads made from Atomi cat.I don't own anything except the plot of this story.Also everyone is gay as hell, except jack.





	1. The Start

"So who do you want us to meet?" Manny asked cleaning the counter for the 4th time. Papyrus looked excited to tell the.

  
"OUR ALTERNATE SELVES!" He replied happily, smiling. The others looked confused while sans looked like this was completely normal.

  
"What??" Lewis said, still bewildered. All the other skeletons silently agreeing to what Lewis said.

  
"our alternate selves. we sorta got into an accident and discovered them and now they exist" Sans said laziness emanating from him.

  
The others just sweat panned at his blatant description. Jack and Manolo were simply excited to meet the other skeletons while the others were confused.

  
"SO I'LL CALL THE SWAPS AND THE FELLS AND YOU CAN CALL THE SWAP FELLS AND INVITE ANOTHER SET??" Papyrus said, while taking out his phone.

  
Sans nodded to Papyrus' question and also took out his phone. They both made calls and had different talks, and it was difficult to make out different voices.

  
Papyrus got off the phone first and said "THEY ARE ALL COMING". Sans got of his phone a minute later and said "them both are coming'. said the should be here in 3 minutes" Sans said.

  
Everybody acted natural until a knock on the door resonated through the cafe room. Everyone froze except sans and papyrus.

  
Papyrus giddily went to open the door and when he opened it there was another papyrus but he seemed different.

  
He was wearing a hoodie and green cargo shorts. He was also wearing red converse's. The other skeleton was blue and looked like sans.

  
Papyrus opened the door and they walked in. They noticed that the bigger skeleton was smoking.

  
Manolo went to the taller skeleton, snatched the cigarette, burnt it out, and put it into the trash in one swift move.

  
"No smoking" He said with his accent. The smaller skeleton looked at Manolo with a bright grin and his eyes turned to stars.

  
"Cute" Manny said from the behind the counter. The taller skelton grinned and started to speak.

  
"i know right? he's the cutest." A Lot of the skeletons were taken aback from his voice. It sounded uncaring and lot like sans.

  
"THANK YOU FOR CALLING ME CUTE ,OTHER SKELETON! NICE TO MEET YOU! MY NAME IS BLUE" Blue says with the same tone as Papyrus.

  
"So uh, you're like a lazy papyrus, right?" Lewis asked. Before the skeleton could answer a new voice popped in.

  
"NO, ASH TRAY IS JUST CANCER RIDDEN. HE'S JUST BEING LAZY BECAUSE HE KNOWS HE'S GOING TO DIE OF CANCER" The voice from the doorway said.

  
"first of all, rude. second of all skeletons can't get cancer." The lazy papyrus said. Before the edgy skeleton could respond, jack interrupted him.

  
"Can we just get name first? We can't just call you all papyrus, can we? So the lazy papyrus can go first and then the edgy papyrus can go next"

  
The lazy papyrus burst out laughing and the edgy skeleton turned bright red. The lazy papyrus kept snickering.

  
"SHUT UP!"

  
"anyway i'm stretch" The lazy one said. The edgy one averted his gaze from everyone and looked at his feet.

  
"MY NAME IS EDGE"


	2. More Skeletons?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More skeletons come.

All of the skeletons in the room burst out laughing, which made Edge blush even more. Edge looked like he was about to run out the room.

"maybe not tease my bro about his name" A voice came from the doorway. The skeletons stops laughing for a second at the irony to see a short skeleton like sans.

"So you're another Sans, I presume" Jack said. The skeleton nodded "the names red". You could see brook from the corner, smiling.

"SO ARE YOU **RED** -DY TO MET US!" Brook said with a huge smile on his face. Red looked mostly surprised. The pun caused three groans go around the room, one being an unfamiliar voice.

The skeletons already were getting used to skeletons being in the doorway. "SO I COME HERE, AND A FUCKING _PUN_ IS HOW I'M GREETED" The voice says annoyed.

Then Papyrus looks annoyed. "RAZZ, SWEAR JAR" Papyrus says.

This 'Razz' person sighs and says "THEY HAVE A SWEAR JAR HERE? I'M FUCKED...".

"ANOTHER 5$ FOR THE SWEAR JAR!" Papyrus says happily. When Razz actually walks in with his brother, all everyone can think is that he's an edge blueberry.

Th next thing they notice is his papyrus. He is just so ... handsome is one way to describe him perfectly.

"you want some dick, you go get some dick" A new voice said walking in. The best way to describe him was he looked lusty.

"PREACH" Edge, Razz , Stretch, Blue,and his papyrus said in unison. This surprised a lot of the skeletons, because Blue seemed innocent.

"oh hey~ You guys are already here~" The same skeleton said.

The skeleton and his brother scanned the room. His eyes stopped at Lewis, Manolo, Daniel,and Manny when he scanned the room. He smiled when he finished scanning and turned to his brother.

His brother spoke before he could and said in a dangerous voice that promised danger. "IF I FIND OUT YOU MOLEST ANYONE IN THIS ROOM, I'LL HURT YOU _**SO**_ BAD"

The alternate skeletons in the room nodded, while the rest of the skeletons flushed. Molest them? . . . What? The new sans sticks out his tongue in a playful manner and shrugs uncaringly. He tilted his head and smiled toward the skeletons.

"no promises~"


	3. Not Judging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in manolo's pov, and what he thinks about the lusts.

**Manolo P.O.V**

I took a gulp after the lusty looking skeleton said no promises. What did he mean by that? I wanted to ask what he meant by that, but I was far to nervous for all of that. Thankfully, Manny decided to speak up.

“What do you mean by that?” Manny asked, with pure curiosity in his voice. Papyrus looked more than excited to explain, but the big and edgy dude sort of beat him to it.

“THE LUST”S ARE A SPECIAL CASE. IN THEIR UNIVERSE, IF THEY DON’T FUCK, THEY WILL DIE, SO SEX DOESN’T MEAN ANYTHING FOR THEM.“ Edge said way to casually for me.

Everyone except the undertale skeletons looked very surprised, or very uncomfortable. However, I thought that they wouldn’t be like to be treated differently than any other’s.

I walked up to them with a kind smile on my face, and a slight red blush on my skeletal cheeks that was barely noticeable. I held out my hand to the lusty looking skeletons, despite the silent calls of the other skeletons.

“Nice to meet you” I say, grinning from ear to ear. “I’m Manolo, and I want to be your friend!” I say with an excited and cheerful voice.

The skeleton’s look towards the hand, expecting it to be a trick, or at least a prank, like the whoopee cushion that the original sans always use.

“Likewise” The taller skeleton took it and he looked a little grateful, while the other one was still looking at the hand with wonder. I raised and eyebrow to that and said “What is it?”.

He just mumbles under his breath, still looking amazed at my hand. “It’s just the mall engravings on it. . .” He says. I move my other hand to graze my neck. I close m eyes, smiling nervously.

“Thanks. It’s something that all skeletons in my multiverse has.” I say with a genuine smile. His eyes brighten up to bright purple stars. He actually looks kind of cute.

‘What am I thinking! I’m no gay, I’m straight! at least before I met this guy, but what is happening to me!’ While I was having an existential crisis, the other shorter sans, shook my hand.

“Nice to meet you!” He says enthusiastically , and it’s really cute. Maybe it’s OK to think someone else is cute, even if they are a guy! Yeah, It’s just platonic, without him knowing, right?

“Likewise!”


	4. Singing Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons have a singing competition and Lewis and Manolo, sing an unexpected song.

"WE SHOULD HAVE A SINGING COMPETITION" Papyrus added, when the skeletons were currently thinking of what to do. Blueberry got stars in his eyes, and started to vibrate violently.

"OH MY GOD YES!!" Blueberry agreed, and he dragged Razz with him, to decide on a song to sing. Razz acted as if this was normal behaviour for the both of them. They all eventually got into groups, and they were chatting.

Lewis grabbed Manolo, and dragged him outside the cafe, unbeknownst the knowledge of the others. He whispers to Manolo quietly, as if to tell him a secret. "Manolo, sing this some with me" He points to a song on the list.

Manolo gasps, and smacks Lewis on the arm, blushing more than he should. "N-no, singing that song is not one I want to sing!" He replies. Lewis sighs, and says "I'll do the girl part, if you do the boy part!" He says back.

Manolo is quiet for the longest time before he says "If I do the boy part, than I get the girl's rapping part." He says. Lewis thinks it over, than agrees with the others conditions.

They head back in, only to find the others already singing. They sit down, waiting for their turn. Turns out, that their part was last. They sat through all the performances, clapping at the end of each one politely until it was their turn.

The two got up on the stage, and the music started, with Manolo starting the song. Manolo was the one mostly blushing, and lewis was only blushing slightly. (Manolo sings in Bold and underline. Lewis sings in Bold and Italics.)

**(Four, tres, two, uno)**   
**Listen up y'all, cause this is it**   
**The beat that I'm banging is delicious**

When Manolo uttered these lyrics, the whole room just goes wild. People are yelling, screaming, and saying "No way!".

  
_**Fergalicious definition make the boys go loco** _  
_**They want my treasures so they get their pleasures from my photo** _  
_**You can see me, you can't squeeze me** _  
_**I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy** _  
_**I got reasons why I tease 'em** _  
_**Boys just come and go, like seasons** _

Lewis said this with the utmost confidence. The room went crazy when he was actually rapping fergalicious.

_**Fergalicious (so delicious)** _  
_**But, I ain't promiscuous** _  
_**And if you was suspicious** _  
_**All that shit is fictitious** _  
_**I blow kisses (muah!)** _  
_**That puts them boys on rock, rock** _  
_**And they be lining down the block** _  
_**Just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)** _

Lewis continues to rap, only getting more confident, and he starts to move around a little. Manolo still looks stiff.

  
**_It's so delicious (It's hot, hot)_**  
**_It's so delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)_**  
**_It's so delicious (they want a taste of what I got)_**  
**_I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)_**  
  
Lewis manages to reach Manolo, and gives him a small smile, to encourage the other. He smiles and seems less stiff.

  
_**Fergalicious def-** _  
_**Fergalicious def-** _  
_**Fergalicious def- (def-, def-, def-, def-...)** _

Manolo seems less stiff, and he begins to move around in sync with Lewis, smiling at the lusts, who have stars in their eyes.

  
_**Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy** _  
_**They always claim they know me** _  
_**Coming to me, call me Stacy** _ **(Hey Stacy!)**   
_**I'm the F to the E-R-G the I, the E** _  
_**And can't no other lady put it down like me** _

Lewis begins to move around more flexibly, twisting his body, and dancing more freely.

  
_**Fergalicious (so delicious)** _  
_**My body stay vicious** _  
_**I be up, in the gym, just working on my fitness** _  
_**He's my witness** _ **(ooh wee)**   
_**I put your boy on rock, rock** _  
_**And he be lining down the block** _  
_**Just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)** _

Lewis and Manolo dance, together, looking very happy, about actually dancing. No one in the crowd is talking anymore.

  
_**It's so delicious (It's hot, hot)** _  
_**It's so delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)** _  
_**It's so delicious (they want a taste of what I got)** _  
_**I'm Fergalicious** _

  
_**H-h-h-h-hold up! Check it out!** _

  
_**Baby, baby, baby** _  
_**If you really want me** _  
_**Honey, get some patience** _  
_**Maybe then you'll get a taste** _  
_**Of my tasty, tasty** _  
_**I'll be laced with lacey** _  
_**It's so tasty, tasty** _  
_**It'll make you crazy** _

  
_**T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty** _  
_**T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty** _  
_**D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S** _  
_**To the D, to the E to the** _  
_**To the, to the... (hit it, Fergie)** _

Instead of Manolo rapping all of this, Lewis did. Now what the crowd didn't expect is that Manolo can rap like hell.

  
**All the time I turn around, brothas gather 'round**   
**Always looking at me up and down, looking at my uhhhhh**   
**I just wanna say it now, I ain't trying to 'round up**   
**Drama little mama, I don't wanna take your man**   
**And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited**   
**And I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it**   
**But I'm trying to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele**   
**Cause they say she delicious**

Manolo raps,and almost all of the skeletons jaws drop, including Lewis'. He is blushing very hard looking down, or trying not to look at anyone.

  
_**Fergalicious (so delicious)** _  
_**But, I ain't promiscuous** _  
_**And if you was suspicious** _  
_**All that shit is fictitious** _  
_**I blow kisses (muah!)** _  
_**That puts them boys on rock, rock** _  
_**And they be lining down the block** _  
_**Just to watch what I got** _  
_**Four, tres, two, uno!** _

  
_**My body stay vicious** _  
_**I be up, in the gym, just working on my fitness** _  
_**He's my witness** _ **(ooh wee)**   
_**I put your boy on rock, rock** _  
_**And he be lining down the block** _  
_**Just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)** _

  
_**It's so delicious (aye)** _  
_**It's so delicious (aye)** _  
_**It's so delicious (aye)** _  
_**I'm Fergalicious** _  
_**I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)** _  
_**It's so delicious (aye)** _  
_**It's so delicious (aye)** _  
_**It's so delicious (aye)** _  
_**I'm Fergalicious** _  
_**I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)** _

  
**T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty**   
**T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty**   
**T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty**   
**T to the A to the, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)**   
**To the D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S**   
**To the D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S**   
**To the D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S**   
**To the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)**   
**T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty**   
**T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty**   
**T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty**   
**T to the A to the, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)**   
**To the D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S**   
**To the D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S**   
**To the D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S**   
**To the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)**

When they finish the song, there was lots of screaming and yelling at the two. They blushed furiously at the compliments and they took a bow.

What they didn't notice was the Lust brothers looking at Manolo and the Fell brothers looking at Lewis the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter, fergalicious, is not mine, it is made by fergie.


	5. Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeleton's go to the arcade, and some unexpected people are the best at shooting games!

"Arcade sounds like a good idea." Manny supplied, to the others. Lewis grinned, as much as a ghost skeleton could without a lower half of a skull could and said "That sounds like a wonderful idea!". Sans couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine when lewis said the exact words that WEED, did.

"I AGREE" Papyrus said. Blue and Razz were practically vibrating with excitement, as they were shouting 'C'MON ALREADY, LET'SGOLET'SGOLET'SGO!".

They ran out the cafe quicker than you can say 'arcade' as others followed. Manny closed up the cafe, and soon was behind everyone, well besides Stretch, who was waiting for him.

"hey manny" He said, grinning lazily as always. "Hey stretch" he replied. They carried out a casual conversation for about half way before the subject floated onto stretch's brother, blue.

"my brother's really cute, huh?" Stretch said, dragging a puff of his cigarette. Manny simply replies with "Yeah, but you're just as cute". Stretch, not expecting the compliment, stuttered, and rubbed the back of his skull, sporting an orange blush.

Stretch, not knowing what to say, teleports next to his brother, leaving Manny alone. Manny chuckles a little, before mumbling "Both of them are cute...". Welp, that's more people to be gay for.

He already knew that he was gay since he was young, but he's not going to indulge into it until he finds the right person. Or people. Whichever comes first.

They all eventually reached the arcade, and went inside, and started playing games. Manolo came up to him, and asked him to play a shooting game with him. He nodded and walked up to the console, where everyone else was waiting.

"So we're playing this game?" Manny questions, pointing at the machine. Manolo grinned and said with his accent "Yup".

Manolo Grabbed player one, and Manny grabbed player two. When they started, Everyone expected them both to fluke, or fail, one of those. But as soon as the game started Manolo went into serious mode, his expression went to cold killer.

They both ruled at the game, not dying until the game ended, and only then, they went to a different shooting game, and dominating that one. Lets just say that they got lots of tickets, and got a lot of cute and cuddly stuffed animals.

They headed back to the cafe, and they settled down. Manolo gave each of the Lust bro's a plush. He gave lust a small kitten plush, that was very fluffy. He gave Desire a really big puppy plush, equally as soft as the kitten plush.

Meanwhile, Manny gave Blue a small rabbit plush. It was white, but really cute, but not at cute as he was. His eyes turned to stars, and even his brother had to look away, to not get sucked into it. Manny gave Stretch an orange fox, with black tipped ears, and stretch looked cute too, when he got it. His eyes widened, and it was too cute to describe.

'Today was a good day' Manny thought. 'A really good day'.


	6. Ecto Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lewis talking about summoning things.

"I want cake" Lewis whined, leaning on the desk. He felt a pat on his back, most likely Manny.

"me too, buddy, me too" A voice replied. He glanced over, and, it was red, the cute skeleton that looks tough, but wasn't?

"You like cake?" Lewis questioned, leaning into his hand, looking full time at the skeleton, and he was holding a yellow- bottle? Mustard.

"s' okay. i like mustard more though" Red said, squeezing some of the mentioned sauce into his mouth. A smooth and red tongue appeared, as he lapped up the yellow sauce.

"You have a tongue?" Lewis asked, his fiery hair giving off wisps of fire every once is a while.

"it's the same as your hair ya? skeletons like us can summon these things, tongues, bodies, dic-" He was cut off by Papyrus, who yelled a loud 'LANGUAGE'.

"Wait wait wait, so you're telling me, you use your magic to make body parts? I use fire for my hair" Lewis replied, confused.

"fire? w-wait, can i touch it? always wanted to find out what it felt like!" Red said, getting starry eyes.

"....No" Lewis replied, looking away, blushing a pink. Truth be told, Red looked very cute right about now, and would gladly let the skeleton touch his hair, if it was for physical contact.

"please?!" Red asked, again, making his star eyes more potent. Damn it, that asshole was aware of what he was doing. Lewis just couldn't look away though. He was sucking him in- god damn it, he couldn't say no.

"Fine. Just be-ahh!" Lewis was surprised when Red immediately started to pet him, his hand somehow not burning on his fiery hair. It felt surprisingly good to be pet, and he liked it.

"your hair- it feels... warm" Red observed, his eyes wide. This was nice. He felt nice. Maybe this skeleton and himself could be friends.

"I still want cake" Lewis complained.

Red barked a laugh.


	7. Not Straight Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says.

"So, the girl you loved left you for your best friend?" Lust asked, pretty annoyed at what he was hearing. His girl left him for someone else? How despicable, and this was Manolo we were talking about. Kind Manolo. Cute Manolo.

"Yeah.." Manolo muttered. "It was for the best." He agreed with his silent plea of anguish. However, what he didn't expect was to feel two arms wrap around his masculine body, and as he opened his eye sockets, golden eyelights shining, ever so elegant, saw the lust brothers, hugging him.

"I'M SORRY THAT HAPPENED TO YOU.." Desire apologized, giving Manolo a slightly tight hug than before. Manolo smiled softly, giving them hugs back.

"It's not your fault. It's okay." Manolo quickly denied, before snuggling up with the two. Manolo had a soft blush on his cheeks. This was normal right?

If it wasn't, than he was going to savor this moment, cuddling with his crushes. Crushes, you may ask? Well, Manolo found out he was bisexual soon enough when he took one glance at the brothers.

And he's actually glad he's bisexual.


End file.
